


Turn the Page

by avenginghunters, lionor



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Strangers to Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 17:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5549336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avenginghunters/pseuds/avenginghunters, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionor/pseuds/lionor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard McCoy is just trying to get through med school with his head down, until he has a run-in with a drunk Jim Kirk, addicted to Rumblr, the fighting app.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn the Page

**Author's Note:**

> Featuring Rumblr, the fighting app that doesn't quite exist: http://ftw.usatoday.com/2015/11/rumblr-the-tinder-for-fighting-app-is-actually-a-stupid-hoax
> 
> There is a post on Tumblr that suggests Rumblr and an "imagine your otp" scenario, but the authors couldn't find it. If you know where it is, please let us know in the comments! We'd love for the rightful creator of the post to get some credit.

“You know you can’t be late for this meeting, Leonard.” Leonard rolled his eyes at his father. He’d called Leonard every day since he’d moved to San Francisco for med school, and the calls had become more frantic as the beginning of the semester. “Did you just roll your eyes at me, son?” How had he known over the phone?

“Of course not, Dad, but I’m trying to park and you know the traffic. I’ve got to call you back after my meeting.”

“Good luck, son.”

“Love you, Dad.”

Leonard hung up his cell phone and checked his GPS again. The bumper to bumper traffic looked like it was going to make his 2 or 3 mile commute to the Dean’s office much longer than he’d expected. Leonard had resigned himself to being late before he saw something so foreign that he almost didn’t react fast enough. An open parking spot. He jerkily parallel parked and beamed with pride before reopening his phone’s GPS. A few shortcuts and he’d make it in plenty of time. 

He climbed out of the car and ducked into an alley he was pretty sure would put him only a few blocks from the administration building. The sun had gone under a cloud and suddenly the alley looked almost menacing. Leonard shook off the sudden fear and strode confidently into the gloom. 

But he wasn’t alone in the alley. A young man with hair blond enough that it caught the clouded-over sun stepped out of the shadows as Leonard picked his way around the dumpsters and heaps of refuse. The man swayed a little but moved quickly toward Leonard. 

He fought back the bit of fear that had become prominent in his mind and moved toward the man. 

“Are you okay?” 

The man didn’t stop his approach or answer the question. “You here for the fight?” he asked instead. With scarcely a moment’s pause for a response, he threw the fastest punch Leonard had ever seen.

Or dodged. 

The man flew past Leonard after he dodged the punch and crashed against the dirty brick of the alleyway. Leonard didn’t waste a moment before taking off toward his car. Surely the Dean would understand and reschedule in the event of a deranged hobo attack, but this was San Francisco. He hadn’t been there for long enough to know if these sorts of things were normal. He was nearly out of the alleyway when the loud groans caught his attention. Jesus. He turned and saw the man curled up on the ground. He couldn’t stop. Absolutely not. Leonard sighed at himself and cautiously approached his assailant. 

The man lay near the wall, clutching his right hand. His face was tense with pain and his eyes shut. Leonard stooped down next to him, medical training taking over the fear. 

“You punched the wall, didn’t you?” Leonard rolled the man onto his back and noticed his bloodshot eyes. That would explain the stumbling. The man didn’t give any answer besides loud groaning. Leonard pulled the man into a seated position. 

“I’m going to take you to the hospital. Your hand does not look good.” The man didn’t fight him when Leonard pulled him off the pavement and didn’t say a word until they finally reached Leonard’s car. 

They pulled out of Leonard’s perfect parking spot and finally the man spoke. “Lovely day, now the sun’s out, isn’t it?” he slurred, wincing as the car bumped over gravel in the road. “Shit. Anyway, what time is it? Why is the traffic so awful?”

“It’s rush hour. How long have you been drunk for?” Leonard didn’t expect an answer, and he didn’t get one. 

The man prattled on about the traffic conditions and Leonard’ lackluster CD collection. “What century are you from? Why the hell do you like The Beastie Boys?”

“This one, and don’t criticize my Boys. Now put those down. We’re here.” Leonard took the CDs from the man’s hands and threw them in the back seat as they pulled up at the emergency entrance. The man looked queasily at the door.

“You gonna be alright without me?” Leonard asked. The man had gone silent in the few seconds Leonard had his head turned. 

“Yeah, sure. I’ll be fine.” The answer was halfhearted and accompanied by a glazed look in the bloodshot blue eyes. Dammit. 

“Well I can’t leave you looking all pathetic. I’m parking and helping you with your intake forms, but after that I’ve got to go.” He’d already missed his meeting with the Dean, but he might be able to catch him in a good mood and reschedule. 

Leonard found a remarkably close parking space and helped the man to clamber out of the car and stumble to the emergency room door. He grabbed the paperwork at the receiving desk and sat down next to his bedraggled charge. “Okay. Here’s a pen. Have at it and they’ll get you taken care of.”

The man filled out a couple lines and slumped back into his seat. To Leonard’s surprise, he looked like he wanted to cry. Leonard opened and closed his mouth, trying to think of what to say. “You’ve gone awful quiet.”

The man raised his right hand to pinch the bridge of his nose and yelped in pain when he remembered his injury. “No insurance,” he muttered, glaring at the paperwork as if it would help him if scolded enough. 

Leonard sighed at himself yet again that long day. “Give that to me.” Leonard took the intake forms and began filling out his own information. He had good insurance through his parents, and he hadn’t used it since he’d gotten it. “I’m putting my ass on the line for you. You’re Leonard McCoy as long as you’re in this hospital.” 

The man slumped back in his chair after talking the papers, relief evident on his face. He’d sobered up in the last half an hour and Leonard guessed the man’s last day or so had not been good to him. 

He stared at the information for a few moments and looked up at Leonard. “You shouldn’t have done this. Thanks. My name’s Jim, Jim Kirk, by the way. Really, though, you shouldn’t….I’m sorry.” And then the reception nurse beckoned to him and he walked over to her shakily. Leonard watched him go, pensive, wondering why he placed his trust into such a disaster. 

Leonard smiled nervously at the woman at the front desk before leaving the hospital. He hoped Jim wouldn’t blow their cover, but he’d rescheduled his appointment and couldn’t afford to miss it again. 

~~~

“Mr. McCoy, you do realize that is an incredibly heavy course load. I wouldn’t even entertain the idea without your impressive transcripts.” 

“I know, but I’ve got plans to graduate a bit early. There’s an opening in my hometown and I’d be a fool not to take it as soon as I graduate.” 

“I’ve heard about your father’s research. It’s impressive, especially with his resources. It’s his spot I’m presuming you’d be taking.” 

“Yes, sir.”

“Well I can’t, in good conscience, keep a small town from its new doctor. You can take the course load, but you’ll update me every week or so. I’d like to keep an eye on students like you.” 

“Thank you so much for the opportunity, Mr. Pike.” 

“I’d say it’s my pleasure, but you know my thoughts. We’ll leave it at good luck. Have a pleasant week, Leonard.”

~~~

After getting his hand fixed up, Jim begged a ride from his friend Scotty, another engineering student. They weren’t terribly close, but both appreciated the other’s discretion. “Take me home, will you, Scotty? Sorry about this.” His friend merely nodded and turned up the radio. 

He was subletting an apartment in a cheap but rather disreputable neighborhood not too far from the university. His landlord wasn’t kind when rent was late, and Jim had to find resourceful ways of making spare change. His skill set was variable, and he turned to technology to help him with his one of his hobbies: fighting. He plopped onto the motheaten couch and pulled out his phone. He opened Rumblr and went to his matches. He typed up an apology to the guy whose fight he’d missed and stared at how much the betting pool had been. All lost because he’d been stupid enough to punch a wall. He looked into the kitchen, where a bottle of vodka stood half emptied. He shouldn’t drink so much, especially while on painkillers. But he had to reschedule this fight, and a little vodka always helped the punches to fly. 

~~~

Leonard had felt steps away from death for weeks. He hadn’t slept or eaten properly since the start of the semester and hadn’t really gone anywhere except for the grocery store and classes. 

“Are you going to leave your room anytime soon?” Chekov, his roommate, peered into his room and pointed to the light streaming through the blinds. “It’s a nice day. You could study outside.” 

Leonard felt guilty for spending absolutely no time with Chekov, but his 20 credit hours were keeping him locked inside their small apartment. 

“Pavel, I’ve got a huge test next Wednesday and there’s so much I don’t know.”

“I understand, Leonard. I’ll see you later.” Chekov left the room for a few seconds before coming abruptly back. 

“I forgot to tell you, Leonard, but there’s a very strange man that called for you while you were in class today. He said you took him to the hospital.” Leonard’s jaw dropped. It was that man, Jack or Jason? Jim, Jim Kirk was his name. How the hell did he get his number? 

“Did he leave a number?” Leonard’s heart pounded. If they’d been found out he and Jim would be in a world of trouble. 

Chekov grinned and pulled the slip of paper out of his pocket. “Must be really important to drag Leonard McCoy away from his books for this long.” Leonard rolled his eyes and snatched the paper out of Chekov’s hands. His own hands were shaking as he dialed the number. 

The voice on the other end was certainly familiar, even from the confused greeting. Leonard cleared his throat. “Hi Jim, this is Leonard. From a few weeks ago.”

Jim smiled on the other end of the line, half happy that this prickly Leonard man wasn’t a figment of his pained, drunken imagination. “Yeah, I remember. Listen, I wanted to thank you again for what you did. It...it really helped me out. My hand’s much better now.”

Leonard cleared his throat again. “Glad to hear it.”

“Yeah, thanks. So, I wanted to repay you somehow. I have, well, I’m pretty much broke, so all I can offer is a chance at some fine diner dining. But I’d love to say thanks in person.” Jim found his heart was beating a little faster as he rushed through the last sentence. 

That was the very last thing Leonard had expected. “I-uh sure. I guess.” he stuttered. Chekov was going to be mad at him for going out with a total stranger instead of him, but the man was fairly insistent, and Leonard never turned down a free meal. 

A pit opened in Jim’s stomach. He scrambled for words. “This, this doesn’t mean anything of course. I just can’t believe that you as a total stranger are actually that nice all the time. So I want proof. Look, like I said, the meal will be shitty, but how about IHOP on Thursday?”

“That’s fine by me. How’s noon for you, or is that when you usually attack people in alleyways?” Leonard smirked at the loud laugh from the other end of the line. 

“Oh yeah, that. I can definitely explain.”

“Really? That’ll be a good one.”

“I’ll save it for noon Thursday and we’ll see what you think. See you then.” And bravely, he hung up. He let out a large breath and flopped on his couch, aimlessly scrolling through Rumblr.

~~~

Jim arrived at IHOP a few minutes early, and pulled out a textbook to read until Leonard arrived. He couldn’t focus on the engineering principles it described, and he realized his foot was tapping impatiently. He fidgeted and straightened his collar, letting the foot-tapping continue. Finally, a little past noon, he recognized the good samaritan’s dark figure stride through the glass doors. Jim stuffed the textbook into his backpack and stood up hurriedly. “Hey, Leonard. Good to see you.”

“You’re looking a lot better, Jim.” Leonard shook Jim’s good hand. The other wasn’t in a cast, but he figured he’d still be careful with it. 

“Feeling better too.” 

“That’s new though.” Leonard pointed to a large bruise blooming on his arm. 

“Oh, that. Part of the story you seem so curious about. Let’s sit down.” 

“Yeah, let’s.”

A waitress gave them a small booth that managed to still be sticky with years of syrup buildup. Jim scrutinized Leonard from across the table, trying to decide if he really wanted to get into the details of his Rumblr career. “Okay, a bit of background. You know Tinder? Swipe right for the people you like, et cetera? There’s an app like it, but for fighting. Rumblr. Swipe right for a person you think you could take, meet up, and see who wins. Some people use it to get steady sparring partners -- you know, karate buddy kind of thing. But there’s an underground aspect to it, which involves betting. Basically, it’s turned into mobilized fight club. I happen to make some decent cash from bets placed on me. Yeah, sometimes I get hurt, but it normally pays off. That should answer a few of your questions, I think.”

Leonard could barely speak for a few moments. “And you thought I was one of these Rumblr dates?” 

Jim grimaced, but nodded. “Don’t say it like that. No one says it like that. But yeah, I thought you were my fight. Sorry again, by the way.”

“Can I at least see who you mistook me for?”

“Uh, sure.” Jim pulled out his phone and opened Rumblr. “So, here he is. Guy named Hendorff, fighting alias Cupcake. I’m not sure if he knows it’s his alias.” Jim chuckled to himself. “Anyway, other than your similar hair color, I know you look nothing alike. Let me also say that I tend to use alcohol to get me prepped for these things.” 

“How drunk were you? We look nothing alike.” Leonard could barely breathe from laughing so hard. The man was huge and nearly bald. “Frankly I’m a little offended.” 

Jim laughed in sheepish agreement. “I was pretty drunk. I figured this fight might be a painful one, so I might have pre-gamed a little too hard. It’s not the most healthy lifestyle, I know, but it pays the bills.” He looked down, seeming to think about something. “Anyway, what do you do in life, Leonard?”

“I’m a med student at the university. Trying to graduate med school in 3 so I can start my residency.” Talking about school made Leonard remember an assignment due in two days and willed himself to stay seated and focus on Jim. 

Jim was perceptive, however, and noticed the shift. “Forgetting something, good doctor-to-be? Med school isn’t supposed to be that easy to finish quickly, right?”

“Right,” said Leonard grimly. 

“Well, eat up your waffles and go do whatever mountain of work you have. Me, I have an engineering reading to do.” He picked up the check and smiled. “And if you want to do this again, let me know.” 

“Thanks, Jim. Not that it was such an awful time, but I have so much work. I’ll definitely call you again.” Leonard nodded gratefully and scarfed down the waffles and orange juice he’d ordered. 

“Later, Sawbones,” Jim said as he turned to go.

Leonard shook his head. “Don’t call me that.”

Jim turned around and grinned, eyes suddenly very blue. “Fine, Bones then. Catch you later.” 

~~

Leonard had to force himself to stop thinking about Jim and his dumb blue eyes. He had so much work to do, and he was normally very good at focusing solely on it, but Jim hadn’t been at all what he expected. He’d expected a dead end drunk who would’ve skipped out on the check or something else that would give Leonard a good excuse to never deal with him again, but he was smart and charming and dammit! 

~~~

Jim, for his part, threw himself further into his work when he felt thoughts of the med student creeping into his mind. In most cases, his work was more related to Rumblr than his engineering readings. He rescheduled the fight with Cupcake, despite his hand not being totally healed. Jim decided not to inform the man that he’d be fighting left-handed, and against all odds, Jim came out on top. With the winnings, he could pay off his rent with two days to spare and even spare some change for cheap Chinese takeout. 

But, he wondered, was there enough spare change for two? He decided not to count it out and called Leonard anyway. 

~~~

Leonard tipped his ball cap at the librarian as he shuffled past. He wasn’t a huge fan of studying in the library, the air conditioning was always out of control and the undergrads were loud, but a lunch break for chinese takeout with Jim was well worth the short walk from his apartment. He found Jim in the furthest corner from the librarian, the food hidden under a mountain of seemingly random books. 

“I take it that you know there’s no eating in here.” Leonard smiled and sat down across from Jim who had a conspiratorial grin on his face. 

“Yeah, but it’s too hot to eat outside, and if we’re quiet then he’ll never-”

“He’ll never what, Mr. Kirk?” Leonard and Jim jumped as the librarian appeared from behind the nearest shelf. 

“Admiral Archer, how’s it hangin’?” 

“Admiral?” Leonard asked. 

“You didn’t know, Bones? Our respected Librarian was in the Navy back in his youth. He’s settled down in his advanced-”

“I’m gonna stop you there, Mr. Kirk. You know there’s no food in the library. I suggest you take your-” Mr. Archer struggled for words for a few seconds, pointing back and forth between them. Leonard’s face turned ferociously red before Jim supplied the man with the correct one. 

“Friend, Admiral. Not that you’d have any experience in the matter. My friend and I will be going.” 

Jim eyed Leonard’s blush as covertly as he could. He stopped himself from mentioning it, and instead grinned and said, “Well, normally I’m better at not getting caught. Your law-abiding influence is really not helping.” 

Leonard returned the smile and hoped the blush had subsided. “Not my fault you need to become a better person.” 

Jim laughed but winced internally. “What, my Rumblr career isn’t doing it for you?”

Leonard stopped walking, smile fading. “Jim, I don’t want to step over any boundaries, but I can’t honestly tell you I think Rumblr is the way to get through school.”

“I agree, but there’s not much I can do at the moment,” Jim replied, blue eyes cold. But he forced another smile and continued, “Anyway, where are we headed? My place is a dump and kind of far.” 

“We can go to my place. I think I’ve got some beer in the fridge if you’re thirsty.” 

“Can’t say no to that. It’s a deal.”

~~~

They were drenched in sweat by the time they reached Leonard’s apartment. Leonard rolled his eyes and pushed open the unlocked door. “My roommate leaves it unlocked constantly.” he locked the door behind him and pointed to the pile of shoes by the front door. “Make yourself at home. Beer’s in the fridge. I’m going to tell Chekov we’re here.” Leonard left the kitchen and hurried to Chekov’s room.

Chekov jumped at the knock on his door. “Leonard! Never see you around this time of day. Has there been a fire in your classroom?”

“No. I’m taking a break and having lunch with a friend. He’s in the kitchen, so I suggest wearing pants when you leave your room.”

Chekov’s eyes narrowed conspiratorially. “A friend? What kind of friend? I’m your only friend. You never have time to make friends.” He paused, eyes narrowing further. “It’s that man! The one who left the message!”

“I do to have other friends, just not as many as your apparently popular self, and yes, he’s just a friend.” Leonard gulped and hoped Chekov stopped his line of questioning before he started getting a whiff of Leonard’s ridiculous crush. 

But there was no stopping Chekov when he had something in his head. “Sure, just a friend. Say that as long as you care to believe it, Leonard. Don’t worry, I’ll stay well away from the kitchen. Let me know when your date is over.” Chekov grinned again and spun around in his chair, effectively dismissing Leonard. 

“Whatever you want to think, Chekov.” He left Chekov’s room and found Jim had set the table and reheated the slightly cooled takeout. 

“Who knew you were so domestic.” Leonard sat down at the table where Jim was pouring rice out of the slightly battered takeout container and portioning out generous servings of orange chicken. 

“I surprise even myself sometimes. There’s enough for your roommate if he’d care to eat.”

“Nah, he’s very proudly Russian. He’s probably got enough Lapsha or Porridge in the fridge to get him through the semester.”

“Hey, I envy that kind of forethought. Anyway, dig in!” As they ate, Jim felt his phone vibrate. He glanced at Leonard, and the phone vibrated again. “Excuse me,” he murmured, pulling it out. Two messages from Rumblr: one from Hendorff asking for a rematch and another from a new bidder, suggesting double the money Jim was used to. He stared down at the screen, lifted his eyes again to Leonard, and slipped the phone back into his pocket, leaving the requests unanswered. 

“Any interests outside of fighting?” Leonard broke the silence. 

Jim half grimaced. “I mean fighting is only one small facet of my otherwise winning personality. I really like motorcycles. I’ve got an old Honda Shadow that my brother and I worked on in high school, but I’m trying to save up for another. Got my eye on a ‘98 Heritage, but I’m not sure how much longer the dealer will hold it for me. It was my dad’s favorite bike, and it just seems right to get one.” He paused and shook his head. “You know, I feel like the more I talk I sound like a lame member of Hell’s Angels or something. I swear I am also a normal person. I like dumb movies and, I don’t know, long walks on the beach. What do you like?”

Leonard could barely contain his laughter by the end of Jim’s sentence, “Ya know, Hell’s Angels wasn’t my first thought, but now that you’ve said something I’m a little suspicious. Motorcycles have never been my cup of tea. Too many accidents where the motorcyclist didn’t come out on the other end.”

“I’ll have to take you out sometime. You haven’t seen the Bay Area ‘til you’ve seen it on a bike.”

“I don’t think so. I like to keep my brain inside my skull, and motorcycles are historically not good for that.”

“Whatever you say, old man. What does the good doctor do to fill his 10 minutes of free time a month?”

“That’s a generous estimate. I play the guitar when I can’t see straight enough to read anymore.” he joked. 

“You do not! Can you play Wonderwall right here, right now?”

“I’m more into roots rock actually -- kind of an offshoot of bluegrass and country.”

“I can respect that. Do you like Bob Seger? He’s one of the greats, from what I’ve heard.”

Leonard smiled the most genuine smile of the meal. “I love Bob Seger. He might be on tour right now, and I would kill to get tickets. Do you know his music well?”

Jim shrugged. “I’m familiar, but I don’t know it really well. You should tell me what songs to listen to!”

Leonard pulled out his phone, nodding. “Well, first, you should hear basically everything he did in the 80s. Like -- oh shit.”

Jim smiled. “You have class?”

“Yes, and I’m late.”

“Well, don’t be any later on my account! I’ll clean up the food. Go on, get your ass to class!”

Leonard cursed his class, wishing he could skip to continue talking with Jim, but knowing his grade would definitely suffer for it. He ran across campus and slid into his seat just as his professor began to hand out pop quizzes. 

“It’s nice of you to join us, Mr. McCoy.” Professor Sarek paused by his desk. Leonard knew the professor’s son, and the apple didn’t fall far from the tree as far as uptightness and a generally annoying regard for cold logic went. 

Leonard resisted the urge to roll his eyes. If it were any other professor’s class he’d been late too there wouldn’t be a word said, but Sarek was a hard ass and Leonard was lucky he didn’t take attendance before pop quizzes. 

Leonard finished the quiz, willing thoughts of Jim away the entire time. He could see himself with Jim, despite their many differences, but school was on the brink of killing him sometimes, and adding another person to that incendiary mix didn’t seem like the best plan. 

~~~

Jim tidied the kitchen, throwing away the empty containers and even going so far as to find the sponge and dish soap to wash the forks and chopsticks. As he finished, Chekov walked into the room with a bowl. Jim recognized him vaguely from a larger lecture class, but had never spoken to him. He broke the silence. “Hey, you’re Leonard’s housemate, Pavel Chekov, right?” 

Chekov nodded and gave a suspiciously cheerful smile. “Yes, that’s me! And you’re Jim Kirk, yes?”

“Right. Anyway, thanks for the use of your kitchen.”

“You don’t have to thank me. Thank Leonard when you are over next.” 

Jim cleared his throat awkwardly. “Well, thanks anyway. Better get going.” 

The smile didn’t disappear. “See you around, no doubt.”

~~~

Jim didn’t disappoint. He got Leonard’s cell phone number and texted him about all the Bob Seger songs he was listening to. He convinced Leonard to let him stop by to pick up CDs one weekend. His knuckles were scabbed from a fight the day before, but he hoped the med student wouldn’t notice. 

“Hey, Bones, thanks so much for these! I’m getting way more into this roots rock stuff than I expected.”

Leonard nodded. “It deserves more attention, roots rock. Underrated genre. Hey, wait a second. What’s with the bloody knuckles on a hand that should still be healing?”

Jim grimaced. “Just paying the bills, Leonard, nothing to get worked up about. Anyway, I’m getting really good and my left hooks.”

The quip didn’t assuage Leonard’s concerns. “You need to cut that shit out, Jim. I don’t mean to meddle, but there are better ways. Apply for an internship or something.”

Jim’s eyes were cold. “Yeah, I’ll do that. Anyway, thanks for the CDs.” He smiled emptily and left the apartment. 

When he got home, he checked Rumblr. He had another fight scheduled that evening, but it felt wrong. He messaged the man a quick excuse and pulled out a long-ignored textbook. 

~~~

Leonard couldn’t get the vision of Jim’s cold blue eyes out of his head. He tried to convince himself that this temporary silence was serving Jim right, but didn’t succeed. Finally, he caved and called Jim’s cell. When he answered, Leonard said quickly, “Hey. I don’t know about you, but I need to do some serious studying. Library, 7:30?”

Jim hesitated a moment. “Um, I have a...nevermind, yeah, that should work. I’ll see you then.”

Leonard pretended not to notice. “Don’t bring food this time.”

Jim laughed. “Yeah, sure learned my lesson. See you, Bones.”

Leonard loaded his books into his backpack and was headed out the door when he ran into Chekov coming in. Chekov stared at the backpack. “Off to study? Where? With people? Goodness.”

Leonard rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, going to the library. With Jim. See you later.” He pretended not to hear Chekov’s little “Aha” as he left. 

~~~

Leonard jumped when the phone rang, startling him out of his half asleep studying. Chekov ran for the phone before Leonard even began to stand. 

“Chekov speaking.” Chekov held out a hand to keep Leonard at bay until he could figure out who was calling. 

“Oh, Jim. Yeah, it’s good to hear from you.” Leonard lunged for the phone, missing and hitting the fridge hard. “Yes, Leonard’s here. Let me get him.” Leonard glared and took the landline from Chekov. 

“Hey, Jim.”

“Hey, Leonard. Listen, my buddy Scotty has an internship for the company that does the rigging at the Bob Seger concert this Friday, and he scored us two tickets. Do you want to come?”

“Hell yeah,” Leonard didn’t even think about the test he had on Monday or the paper due that following Friday. He would never miss out on a chance to see a legend like that live. 

“There’s only one catch.” 

“And that is?”

“I’m taking us on my bike.”

Leonard’s heart dropped. He’d never been on a motorcycle. The many lectures from his father had ensured that, but this was such a golden opportunity. Free tickets weren’t easy to come by. 

“Fine, but if I die you can bet your ass is the first one I’m gonna haunt. And I’ll kick Harley Davidson’s ghost ass too.” 

Leonard grinned as Jim burst into laughter. 

“First off, Harley and Davidson were two men. Secondly, my bike is a Honda. You’d have to track down the ghost of Soichiro Honda. Third, I’ll pick you up at 7 on friday.” 

“See you then, Jim.”

“See ya.”

~~~

Jim actually did his homework at a reasonable hour before the concert and felt remarkably adult and productive. The mindset helped as he stared at three more notifications from Rumblr, all of them asking him to a tournament on Saturday. Big money was in the betting pool, and Jim had a good chance of scoring it. He paced around his living room, telling himself it was a bad idea. He’d talked to Scotty and it looked like there was another rigging internship opening up at midterms. But there was another month until then, and rent would still be due. Finally he typed, “I’ll be there.” He resolved it to be his last one. 

The Honda was gassed up and ready to go, and Jim took off his helmet to tossel his hair properly before knocking at Leonard’s door. Unfortunately, the impression was lost on Chekov. “Oh, hey, Chekov. Just waiting on Leonard.” 

Chekov opened the door wider. “It will be a minute, Leonard only just got back from a tutoring session. Come in.”

Jim nodded politely and stepped into the apartment. Chekov motioned him to a chair. Jim prepared himself for some more uncomfortable small talk when Chekov spoke up. “So, um, you and Leonard…? Just friends?”

Jim blinked. “Yeah, just friends.”

Chekov smiled that suspicious smile. “Friends, yes, of course.” Jim nodded. Chekov shrugged. “Anyway, here’s Leonard!”

Leonard pulled on his boots at the front door and stood with his arms out in front of Jim. 

“Is this proper riding apparel, Mr. Motorcycle History Buff?” 

“I’d lose the T-Shirt and put on something a bit warmer. It’s a lot colder on a bike than you’d think. Also some sunglasses.Something to protect your eyes on the road.” 

“It’s supposed to be 60 degrees tonight, I’ll be alright.”

“Whatever you say.” Jim knew Leonard would regret not wearing more layers, but sometimes people just had to learn the hard way. He’d packed an extra sweater for the occasion. 

“Wait, do you have an extra helmet?” Leonard asked as they left his house. 

“It’s state law, Bones. What do you take me for, some kind of delinquent?” Leonard rolled his eyes and took the extra helmet seated on the back of Jim’s small motorcycle. His sunglasses were old and scratched, but night would fall soon and it wouldn’t matter all that much. 

Leonard scrutinized Jim’s face and hands. No sign of new injuries. He opened his mouth to comment, but decided against it, instead asking, “Anything I need to know?” Jim revved his bike to life and patted the space on the seat behind him. 

“Keep ahold of my waist and don’t wiggle around back there. Keep clear of the exhaust pipe and keep your feet on the pegs. We wouldn’t want to deprive some small town of their doctor, would we?” Leonard put a leg uneasily over the motorcycle and sat down. It was a bit lower than he expected. 

“You ready?” Jim called out over the rumble of the engine. 

“Ready as I’ll ever be.” With Leonard’s assurance, Jim kicked it into gear and left for the show. 

Jim was surprised at how comfortable he was with Leonard sitting behind him. He’d never given a ride to anyone besides his brother, and it was a strangely nostalgic experience. They couldn’t talk much over the roar of the engine, and Jim was happier that way. Just the wind, the bike, and the pressure of hands on his waist. He smiled into the rushing air. 

They reached the concert venue early enough to get good seats, and Leonard was more excited than Jim could have imagined. “Do you know that Bog Seger has been performing since 1961? And that he’s released seventeen studio albums?” 

Jim nodded along with the litany of facts. “Is this what I sound like when I talk about bikes?” 

Leonard glared at the interruption but smiled ruefully. “You have no idea. But I’ll give it a break if you’d prefer.” 

Jim shook his head emphatically. “No, I like seeing you all enthusiastic. Keep the facts coming, educate me!”

They kept up a lively discussion of Seger’s career until the show started. Leonard mouthed along to nearly every song and Jim allowed the music to wash over him, some of Leonard’s enthusiasm infecting him. “This stuff is great!” he called during a brief break. Leonard met his eyes and smiled, that same deeply genuine smile from the lunch. This time, it was Jim who blushed. 

It was about midnight when the show ended and Leonard’s smile was unstoppable. 

“God, I grew up on him, Jim. It’s weird, finally seeing him live. Thank you.”

“It’s no big deal, Leonard. You should thank Scotty.” Jim beamed seeing Leonard so excited about something. He worried about Leonard working so hard and taking as many classes as he did, so it felt good to see his mind off of school for more than ten minutes. “Actually, Speaking of Scotty, he bailed, but we were gonna stop at Denny's on the way back. We still can if you want.”

“Sure, I’m starved. I’m buying though. Our last two dates have been on you.” Leonard froze. He’d used the word “Dates”. Jim laughed and smacked him on the back before hurrying off to his bike. 

“Maybe the earth will swallow me before I make it to his motorcycle.” Leonard whispered under his breath. Jim had been a good sport about his slip of the tongue, but the red tinge to his face was obvious even with the chill in the air. 

Jim clambered on to the motorcycle and Leonard climbed on behind him. Jim could feel his shivering before Leonard’s hands even rested on his waist. “Wait a minute. Little chilly back there, Bones?”

Leonard tried not to roll his eyes, but nonetheless couldn’t suppress a tremor. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Jim shook his head. “You’re an idiot and should admit that I was right.” At Leonard’s disapproving grunt, Jim reached into a saddlebag and handed him the extra sweater. “Yeah, you’re welcome, Mr. Doctor Man. Now we can go.” 

The engine roared to life and they sped toward Denny’s.

~~~

“You boys look a little young to be coming from the Seger concert.” their waitress was an older woman nearly as tall as both of them.

“We did stand out a bit, but Leonard here is the Seger fan. I’m the unwilling accomplice.” Jim shrugged. 

“Well I hope you and your boyfriend had a good time tonight. I’ll get your meal out just as soon as I can.”

“Actually we’re not-” Leonard stopped as the woman disappeared into the kitchen. Jim didn’t appear too bothered by the assumption, so he decided he wouldn’t be either.

“So, what was your favorite song?” Leonard asked. 

“Turn the Page, by far.” 

“Why? I mean it’s a classic, but he’s got plenty of other good songs as well. Just curious.”

“I like the idea of turning the page, ya know? Like moving on cause some things in life suck big time. And the guy stops for just a minute and all those people can do is judge him. My dad died when I was born, and my mom got wrapped up in her work. I’m not using that as an excuse, but it put me on a path I wasn’t so proud of. I’m trying to turn the page I guess.”

~~~

Jim decided to forgo sleep entirely. He’d stayed out late -- later than intended -- with Leonard, and fights always made him too nervous to rest. He also decided to forgo the normal amount of alcohol. So, drunk on exhaustion instead of vodka, he headed to the stadium. 

Rumblr fighting was not a school-sanctioned activity, but when tournaments rolled around, somehow the Rumblr community managed to hold them in a small auxiliary gym. Jim stretched out his arms as he climbed the old building’s stairs, trying to focus. This would be his last fight, and he was competitive enough to want to go out with a bang. 

The first round was the much anticipated rematch with Hendorff. A small ring gathered around him, chanting, “Cupcake, Cupcake,” until the gym became unbearably loud. A few of Jim’s supporters were there and slapped him on the back as he approached the ring. 

The fight was brutal but short, and Jim came out on top again. Hendorff had no idea which hand Jim would hit with since the last fight’s confusion, and Jim’s right hand had healed sufficiently to make him effectively ambidextrous. But Jim’s speed was not without a price: Hendorff landed a hard punch on his jaw and his eye. Despite the pain, Jim bowed to thunderous applause and collected his winnings. 

The second fight was with a man Jim had never met before. The tournament didn’t care to observe the Rumblr matching system, and Jim knew that the odds were against an even spar. But Jim counted out the money, took a moment to stretch, and stepped into the ring again. “Pleased to meet you, Nero. Now can we get this thing over with?” The other man grinned cruelly and threw the first punch. 

The next moments were a long blur to Jim. Everything hurt, and he wished more than once that he’d gone for the vodka after all. But his pride kept him going long after he felt his right hand grow weak again and his nose began to bleed. Nero was taller and stronger than Jim, but he once again had the advantage on speed. He landed several hard hits to the stomach and finished Nero with a hard clip on the jaw. The crowd erupted again and Jim forced himself to smile at the onlookers. 

He stepped out of the ring and was greeted by Scotty. “Need a towel?” 

Jim nodded and gratefully accepted it. “It’s over. I’m done.”

Scotty frowned in surprise. “You’re done? But you just won the tournament! You’re the year’s Rumblr User of the Year!” 

Jim shook his head. “It’s over, see?” He rummaged through his bag for his phone. “Look, the app is gone. I’m out, Scotty. I have to...to turn the page.” 

~~~

Leonard packed his backpack and double checked that the sweater he’d borrowed from Jim was in there. It’d been a few days since the concert and he was still riding the high and bemoaning his growing crush on James T. Kirk.

“How was your date?” Chekov emerged from his bedroom, a mountain of dirty dishes on top of his physics textbook. 

“You are a vile little man.” 

“Don't change the subject, and I am not. I just have a lot on my plate right now.”

“I’m not changing the subject because there is no subject. It wasn’t a date.” 

“You came home with his sweater. He’s got a cutesy nickname for you. It was a date. You’re dating. All that’s left to do is tell him.”

Leonard took a deep breath. Say what you want about Chekov, he was annoyingly observant and equally persistent. 

“Fine, I like him, but I don’t think he likes me.”

Chekov rolled his eyes.

“He let you ride on the back of his bike, Leonard. He likes you. If you like the man, go get him! What are you waiting for?”

“I’m going to do it, Chekov. See ya’.” 

~~~

Leonard saw Jim on the steps of the library and waved at him to stop. Leonard had brought sandwiches for lunch and he really didn’t want Archer to see them with food in the library again. 

“Jim!” he shouted. Jim turned quickly and waved back. As he came closer Leonard’s stomach dropped. Jim’s face looked worse than he’d ever seen it. His eyelid was swollen and a dark bruise dominated the left side of his face. 

“I thought you said you were done with this, Jim. You look awful.” Leonard’s voice was louder than he’d intended, but he couldn’t help the knot of worry that was forming in his stomach when he saw how dark the skin on his right hand had become. “And your hand looks just as bad. Jim.” He felt helpless and almost bullying when Jim didn’t meet his eyes. 

“Yeah. I-I was meaning to ask you to take a look at it for me. It doesn’t hurt like it’s broken, but I’d rather not get gangrene if I can help it.” Jim’s smile aggravated Leonard more than he could have thought possible. 

“I’m a med student, not a doctor. You can’t keep doing this to yourself. You deserve so much better.”

Jim’s smile was gone in an instant. “Who are you to judge me, and why do you care?”

Leonard almost ran. It would’ve been so much easier to cut and run and let Jim sort it out on his own, but he couldn’t do that. Jim had given him so much happiness in such a short time. He had to tell him. 

“I care because I love you. I love you, Jim, and I can’t see you do this to yourself. Why do you even do it? You’re getting a job at the end of this semester. It can’t be for the money anymore.” 

Jim still looked stubbornly at the ground. “I’m out, Leonard.”

Leonard glared. “Out? What does that mean?”

“It means I’m done with the fighting. This...mess was my last one. I’ve hated it for a long time, and I’ve been skipping them more and more. I’m tired of getting hurt at a mediocre profit for a bunch of frat boys to cheer. Sometimes it was for the money, but really, it was for my own amusement too. I used fighting as a distraction from my life, but now I’ve got a life I don’t need distracting from. You did this for me, Leonard. I know I’m broken and torn up more than I should be, but...but you’re a doctor. You like to fix people. Help me fix me.”

Leonard paused for a few seconds and smiled, “You know, I’d kiss you right now, but with your-” Leonard pointed to Jim’s busted lower lip and painful looking bruise on his chin. 

Jim looked at the ground for a few seconds before Leonard closed the distance and wrapped him in a hug. Leonard stepped back and gently kissed his forehead. “I guess this will have to do for now.”


End file.
